


Viva la vida

by G_reen_marii



Series: Never a honest word [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Past Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_reen_marii/pseuds/G_reen_marii
Summary: Secuela de I used to rule the world. Mikoto y Reisi se encuentran en su ultima vida y en su ultima oportunidad de ser felices.





	Viva la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Advertencia: Es una secuela que funciona como final alternativo del fanfic principal.

Esa amarga sensación de haber perdido a Mikoto Suoh acompaño a Reisi por muchos años, posiblemente los primeros fueron los más difíciles, fue un continuo despertar de malos sueños y pesadillas que parecían no tener fin. Con el pasar del tiempo las cosas mejoraron, hacerse a la idea de que no fue su culpa y aceptar que continuar con su vida no significaba que tenía que deshacerse de sus sentimientos y de las memorias que tenía con él, fue un gran avance y un peso menos en su espalda.

Los años pasaron y cuando llego su tiempo de partir de ese mundo, pudo hacerlo de la mejor manera, recibiendo a la muerte con una apacible sonrisa y con menos arrepentimientos de los que pensaba.

Murió tranquilo, en cama y por la edad.

Murió solo, pero no en soledad.

Murió deseando una única cosa.

Murió conociendo la verdad.

Al parecer Mikoto y él habían estado _bailando_ uno alrededor del otro mucho más tiempo del que _recordaba._

—Que tontos fuimos —pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos una ultima vez ante las visiones de recuerdos que si no eran propios de él, le pertenecían de una u otra manera.

Castillos, reyes, guerras.

Libros, canciones, peleas.

Rojo, azul, violeta.

Flores, estrellas y promesas.

Besos en lugares remotos y desconocidos, albas y ocasos reflejados en las sortijas doradas de sus dedos, manos manchas de sangre, lagrimas empapando su rostro y una áspera voz diciéndole una y otra vez: _Lo siento Reisi, pero algún día yo…_

Haber vivido no dos, ni tres, sino muchas vidas al lado de tu _amado_ ¿se podía considerar una bendición? o ¿una maldición?

Reisi se reía ante la idea.

Era una mala jugada del destino, irónica, extenuante, cruel, y a la vez no podía negar que, saberse el (siempre) coprotagonista de una _tragedia shakesperiana_ junto con Mikoto, se le hacía casi poético, hilarante…

…el corazón, cansado como nunca, se le derretía de una extraña y desbordante felicidad.

—Que sea en la siguiente, por favor —dijo como ultimas palabras, como la vez pasada, como siempre. Pero dentro de lo que había sido una constante, en esa ocasión aquellas palabras salieron con un toque de verdadero anhelo y otro tanto de resignación, pues probablemente ya no habría otra vez.

No cuando ya no había necesidad de más reyes en castillos, ni reyes con poderes.

Todo se había acabado. Llegaron al límite y no lo sabían.

Pero pese a todo pronóstico la vida, misteriosa como era, podía ser piadosa.

Y ellos se volvieron a encontrar una última vez…

.

.

.

Fue en una tarde de lluvia, cuando las nubes grises cubrían el cielo y en los sinuosos caminos se formaban pequeños charcos. Reisi Munakata, de diez años se resguardaba bajo una vieja parada de autobús a un lado del camino. Sus lentes se encontraban levemente empañados con unas cuantas gotitas bajando por los cristales y en sus brazos, apretados contra su pecho, unos cuantos libros. Se encontraba de camino a su casa cuando el mal tiempo se hizo presente y ahora no le quedaba de otra que esperar a que terminara de llover.

— Oye, la lluvia no va a parar —escuchó de un momento a otro una aburrida voz junto al caer del agua. Esa voz pertenecía a un chico de rojos cabellos y penetrantes ojos miel que parado en la lluvia bajo un paraguas lo veía fijamente.

— Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que estos libros se mojen —contestó sin más, no quería tener que darle explicaciones a un desconocido, pero tampoco quería que el otro pensase que era tonto o algo por el estilo. Después de todo, era la primera vez que iba solo de la zona residencial a la zona comercial del pueblo con el fin de comprar libros para disfrutar en las vacaciones, que el entusiasmo le haya hecho olvidar un paraguas era otro tema totalmente diferente.

— Vaya, que bobo.

_Muy tarde._

— Hey —reclamó ante la evidente falta de modales del otro chico, pero eso no inmutó al susodicho.

— Si lees mucho te convertirás en un amargado —y tras ello el pelirrojo dejo su paraguas en el suelo frente a él para irse bajo la lluvia, por un camino entre la maleza sin escuchar ninguna de las palabras que Reisi tenía para decirle.

— Ni siquiera dejo que le agradeciera su innecesaria ayuda —Reisi tomó el paraguas y continuó su camino, pensando en cómo buscar al chico para devolverle lo que era suyo.

Cuando Mikoto regresó a su casa fue recibido por el regaño de su abuelo al verlo empapado de pies a cabeza, pero el pelirrojo no le prestó atención, pues sus pensamientos estaban en un par de ojos violeta.

…

Al ser un poblado no muy grande las personas se encontraban unas con otras con frecuencia, y el ser de la misma edad y asistir a la misma escuela ayudaba más en esos _encuentros_. Por ello, no fue nada extraño que Mikoto y Reisi, pese a tener amigos por su cuenta, pasaran tiempo juntos de vez en vez.

Claro que a lo largo de los años tuvieron una y mil discusiones, algo infantiles la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también hacían cosas que no hacían con nadie más, como ver estrellas en la noche, ir a los campos de flores, largas caminatas por aquí y por allá, entre otras extrañezas.

Reisi muchas veces soñaba cosas que parecían de mucho tiempo atrás, tan ajenas a él, pero a la vez, cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche agitado las podía sentir tan suyas y eso siempre le generaba una cierta melancolía.

Mikoto nunca soñaba nada, pero era consiente de que ciertas cosas siempre le causaban una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sobretodo las violetas que crecían en los verdes campos o las canciones que Reisi tocaba en el piano.

Nunca hablaron de eso con nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos, pero si de algo estaban seguros es que todo eso se les olvidaba en el tiempo que estaban juntos. Y por supuesto algo que tampoco admitirían y mucho menos hablarían seria acerca de los sentimientos románticos que empezaron a surgir el uno por el otro.

…

—Escucharon, Munakata se ira hoy por la tarde —dijo Tarata un día mientras se encontraban reunidos en su casa para jugar un nuevo videojuego.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido Izumo, a la par que ponía pausa y volteaba a ver a Mikoto, quien se encontraba recostado de brazos cruzados en el sofá. —¿Lo sabias Mikoto?

Por supuesto que no. Él no sabía nada. No había hablado con Munakata desde la última vez que se pelearon un par de semanas atrás. Había empezado como muchas de sus discusiones, pero en esa ocasión las cosas empezaron a escalar rápidamente, se dijeron unas cuantas _verdades_ y para cuando se dio cuenta Munakata ya no estaba. Después de eso no habían tenido oportunidad de coincidir, así que optó por dejar que las cosas se arreglaran solas, como siempre le habían hecho ellos dos por ocho años.

—A mí me lo contó Bandou, quien lo escuchó de Shouhei, quien al parecer estaba cerca cuando Misaki y Fushimi estaban platicando del tema.

—Entonces ¿es sólo un chisme a voces? — volvió a preguntar Izumo.

Con que de eso se trataba, pensó Mikoto. Pero, una vez más vino a su mente la discusión que habían tenido, y que había empezado cuando Munakata le preguntó acerca de que haría de su futuro. Él le contestó simplemente alzando sus hombros y con eso basto para que el _sermón_ diera inicio.Y bueno, cuando Munakata mencionó que una de sus opciones era irse de ahí para estudiar una carrera algo dentro de él se descolocó y justo ahí fue cuando menciono más o menos algo como _“es mi vida, has lo que quieras con la tuya”._

—Bueno, yo el otro día lo vi comprando una maleta.

Tras oir aquello Mikoto se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y se apresuro a la estación.

…

El sol casi se ocultaba y el camino no era tan regular como en la zona residencial, pero aun así Mikoto corría, sintiendo el frio aire de otoño chocar contra su sudoroso rostro. Su respiración aumentaba poco a poco, y pronto se encontró maldiciendo entre dientes cuando escuchó a lo lejos un silbato.

— Demonios —dijo entre jadeos y fuertes respiraciones. Si tan sólo hubiera estado cerca de su casa hubiera podido tomar su moto, pero no había momento para tristes lamentaciones, no cuando solamente le quedaba correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

A los pocos minutos Mikoto pudo ver la estación y para su suerte parecía que el tren de la tarde aún se encontraba estacionado esperando el ingreso de los pasajeros. Posiblemente el silbato que había escuchado se trataba de las ultimas advertencias de abordaje.

Aceleró lo más que pudo subiendo la colina que lo llevaría a la plataforma. Su respiración se agitó aún más, pero ni así podía cansancio alguno, en su mente sólo estaba ese par de ojos violeta, esos mechones de color azul, largos dedos blancos, carnosos labios delgados, largas pestañas y lunares como estrellas en el cielo.

Si Tatara lo pudiera ver en ese momento de seguro se reiría por ser partícipe de una escena que parecía sacada de esas cursis películas que tanto sueño le daba ver. Pero ahí estaba, escuchando como el tren se ponía en marcha, mientras llegaba corriendo paralelamente por las vías, subiendo a la plataforma.

—¡Munakata! —gritó una y unas cuantas veces más aquel nombre, pero el tren acababa de partir y él no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.

—Maldición —golpeó su pie contra el piso y se llevaba una mano a su despeinado cabello.

— Vaya, nunca espere ver ese lado tuyo, Suoh —escuchó Mikoto a espaldas suyas, volteo y ahí en una de las bancas de la estación estaba Reisi, con una gruesa bufanda al cuello, sentado.

— Tú…

Reisi había visto como de la nada llegó el pelirrojo gritando por _él_ mientras el tren se alejaba, al principio le extraño demasiado aquel hecho, pero tras la repentina _rabieta_ y la sorpresa que reflejaban aquel par de orbes miel tras haberlo llamado, una respuesta cruzó por su cabeza.

—Oh, ya lo entiendo —dijo Reisi poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta donde Mikoto lo veía aún con algo de estupefacción en su rostro. — Puede que lo hayas olvidado, pero no soy el único Munakata de mi familia, mi hermano vivirá un tiempo en la ciudad, solamente vine a despedirlo, aunque no logró imaginarme como te enteraste que…

Un par de brazos lo apresaron.

—Cállate —murmuró Mikoto al no querer seguir escuchando al de gafas.

Reisi ya no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó inmóvil sintiendo el rápido palpitar del ajeno corazón contra su pecho.

_Realmente viniste todo el camino corriendo ¿no?_

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro a la par que correspondía el abrazo.

En todos sus sueños, todas las veces Reisi era quien lo iba a buscar desesperado por llegar a tiempo con la esperanza de que no fuese demasiado _tarde_ , así que, ver al pelirrojo en una situación un tanto parecida le daba un poco de gracia.

— Suoh…

—Maldición cállate, me gustas tanto —le dijo al oído y las mejillas de Reisi se encendieron cual granate. — Demonios, te amo.

El par de orbes violeta se abrieron ampliamente con un brillo húmedo, su respiración se paró por un instante, su palpitante corazón se llenó de una calidez (metafórica) y sintió caliente no sólo su rostro sino sus orejas también. Reisi supo en ese momento que todos esos sueños jamás volverían y por eso soltó una nerviosa risa que pronto se volvió en una cantarina carcajada.

—¿Siempre fuimos así de tontos? —acurrucó su rostro contra el hombro de Mikoto, quien hizo más férreo el agarre de sus brazos en la espalda contraria.

—Habla por ti mismo, Sr. aburrido —fue su turno de bufar en alivio.

— Ahora que lo pienso pudiste haberme llamado ¿lo sabes?, tienes mi número.

—No arruines el momento, Munakata.

Reisi rodo los ojos y luego los cerró, llevo sus manos hasta la espalda contraria y enterró sus dedos en la chaqueta.

—Yo también, siempre lo he hecho, siempre, siempre.

Y dicho eso pasaron unos pares de minutos así, abrazados, sintiendo sus corazones latir uno cerca del otro.

— Es tarde, conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí, hacen un buen té —comentó Reisi una vez que se separaron.

— No me gustan los brebajes que tomas —dijo Mikoto con el ceño levemente fruncido. — Pero quizás cuando lo termines podamos leer la fortuna.

—Como si el té pudiera decir mi futuro, la tesomancia no es más que un…

Mikoto lo silencio con un beso, rápido, algo brusco, pero cálido en los labios.

—Vamos por ese té —le señaló la salida a un refunfuñante Reisi. — Después de usted su _majestad._

Reisi no reclamó, simplemente le dio un codazo en el brazo a Mikoto quien lo veía socarronamente, para después entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios. Después de todo ya no había necesidad de más reyes en castillos, ni reyes con poderes, ni rojo ni azul. Ahora sólo les quedaba ser ellos.

Suoh y Munakata.

Mikoto y Reisi.

Y eso, eso estaba bien.

**Fin**


End file.
